sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Buttercups (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For other uses, see The Buttercups (disambiguation). "The Buttercups" is the fifteenth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary Roland gets overly concerned about going a Buttercup hike, so he sends Baileywick to help, but he just gets in the way. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Jade * Ruby Hanshaw * Helen Hanshaw * Meg (first appearance) * Peg (first appearance) * Queen Miranda * King Roland II * Baileywick Villains: * None Other characters: * Meg and Peg's brother (only time mentioned) * Robin (cameo; no lines) * Mia (cameo; no lines) * Squirrel (only appearance) * Ruby's cousin (only time mentioned) * Doctor (only appearance) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Pepper Tree Forest Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Buttercup pins (first appearance) * Buttercup Manual * Hot dogs (only appearance) * Daises * Daffodils * Meddlesome myrtle * Sunflower Pin (first appearance) Vehicles * Flying stage coach Cast Songs * "The Buttercups" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Doug Cooney * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Diamond White as Ruby, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Isabella Acres as Jade, Fiona Bishop as Meg & Peg, Viola Davis as Helen Hanshaw, Sam Riegel as Squirrel * Additional Voices: Sam Riegel * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Carole Holliday, Eddy Houchins, Regina Conroy, Holly Forsyth * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Cathy Jones, Suzanne Hirota Burks * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Sunwoo Entertainment * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia The First: The Enchanted Feast DVD on August 5, 2014. * Disney Press published a book adaptation called Sofia Takes the Lead in the World of Reading line on March 4, 2014. * Fiona Bishop, who plays Meg and Peg, played Ruby in . * The gray squirrel uses the same character model of Whatnaught, except he's gray, instead of brown. Errors * Jade earned her Sunflower Pin, but didn't get one. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes